


Unmasked

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Derek is Good with Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, M/M, Masks, One Shot, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: "Really?  That's what you're going with?" 
Stiles looked down at the mask in his hand, confused, and then back up at Derek  "What's wrong with it?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lj comm fullmoon_ficlet's prompt "masks".

"Really?  That's what you're going with?" 

Stiles looked down at the mask in his hand, confused, and then back up at Derek  "What's wrong with it?"

"Haven't you heard all the crap going on about clowns right now?"

"Yeah, yeah.  But she's not even two!  Kenzie isn't watching the news, Derek," Stiles said defensively.  

Scott and Kira's daughter Kenzie was having her first "real" Halloween, having been born just after the holiday the year prior.  She was truly being raised by the pack as a whole but as the unofficial godparents Stiles and Derek had even more vested interested in being at her trick or treating inauguration, among all the other "first" events.

When they arrived at the McCall house Derek immediately let his face fall into his beta shift and Kenzie giggled and waved to him as Derek cooed at her. Stiles allowed himself a few seconds to watch them together before finding Scott and popping a beer open with him. 

"You guys aren't dressing up?" Stiles asked, looking at a normally-clothed Scott and Kira.

Scott shook his head.  "We think she's really close to presenting as a werewolf and we didn't really want to confuse her right now."

Stiles raised a skeptical eyebrow.  "You think be dressing up in a leotard and carrying a Captain America shield will scare her?  C'mon, she's tougher than that." 

Scott shrugged and Kira just smiled.  Stiles sighed and pulled his clown mask on.  "Let's see."

Derek was holding Kenzie when they walked into the living room.  She looked up at them with a big grin but as soon as she saw Stiles with the mask on her face scrunched up and she started to whimper as she hid her face in Derek's neck. 

Stiles felt his heart drop. He pulled the mask up enough for her to see his face.  "Kenzie, hey.  Lookit, it's uncle Stiles."

Kenzie looked up at him, holding onto Derek's shirt as tightly as her fist could, but she saw the bunched up mask and tears welled up in her eyes.  Stiles pulled it off his head and ran a hand through his hair quickly, shoving the mask in his pocket.  Derek coaxed her to look up again and while she stopped sniffling she still regarded Stiles with distrust.

"I'll take her to get her costume on," Kira offered and Derek gave her up while Stiles felt miserable.

"I don't get it," Stiles complained later while trailing Kira, Kenzie and Scott while they walked from house to house around their home.  "You guys constantly show fangs and glowing eyes around her."

"Exactly.  She's used to us now," Derek said easily while they walked closely enough for their hands to brush.  "Same thing happened to my youngest cousin when he was young.  He was used to seeing all of us because we'd been shifting since he was born.  But as soon as Laura came home dressed as a witch he lost his shit.  Kenzie's scope of life is a fraction of ours, remember."

Stiles felt like kicking a pumpkin but instead settled for bumping shoulders with Derek lightly.  "I guess," he mumbled.  

"It'll be better next year, I promise," Derek said, giving Stiles a small smile.  "Her biggest memory from tonight will be associated with sugar, remember."

"Yeah," Stiles agreed softly.  

An hour or so later their small group were back home after hitting up a few neighbors, Melissa, the Yukimura's and the Sheriff's.  Scott was changing Kenzie into her pyjamas while Kira made coffee.  

"Show me the mask," Derek requested with a small grin.  "Show me how scary you are."

Stiles rolled his eyes but pulled it out of his pocket and tugged it on.  He curled his fingers and exaggerated trying to sneak up on Derek who laughed and grabbed him around the waist.

 "You're terrifying," he teased, reaching out to tug lightly at the fake hair glued to the mask.

"You bet I am.  I'll twist you into a balloon animal," Stiles replied, voice muffled.  Derek snorted and kissed Stiles on the mouth through the thin rubber as Scott walked back in the room with a newly-changed Kenzie.

Kenzie looked over at Stiles, a stranger in the mask, kissing Derek and started struggling in Scott's arms.  He held her tight but when she let out a tiny snarl he fumbled with her.  Stiles and Derek broke apart and watched as fangs suddenly popped out of her gums and her eyes faintly flashed yellow.

"She's--that's--she's a _werewolf_!" Stiles whooped, tearing the mask over his head and tossing it away.  

She stopped struggling but her fangs stayed out, poking cutely over her lip as she eyed Stiles with distrust as Scott hugged her tightly and called for Kira.  

"Still upset about the mask?" Derek murmured in Stiles' ear while Kira and Scott fussed over the baby.

Stiles grinned and shook his head.    


End file.
